Dean & Lexi
by jessica619
Summary: Dean and Lexi *One shots* I'll be posting them here from now on.
1. Chapter 1-Maxim

Lexi had just finished her match against Brie for a chance at the Divas title. Walking backstage and down the hall, Dean found her.

"Babe", Dean called.

She turned and smiled at her boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Roman and Seth are joining us for dinner. I hope that's ok", he said.

She nodded.

"Of course, but I have to go, Carano wants to talk to me about something", she said.

She was going to walk away but he took her arm and pulled her back to him. Kissing her one last time.

"Ok, ok I have to go", she said pulling away.

He groaned and pouted. She laughed and made her way to Carano's office. Knocking before walking in.

"Just the woman I wanted to see. Sit", he said.

She did and he joined her.

"So I got a call from Maxim magazine. They want you on the cover and to do a small spread, talk about the WWE and the Divas division", he explained.

"And I have to do that in my underwear?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"Just the photos and you'll be in a bikini spread", he said.

"You know how uncomfortable I am with that stuff Mark. I'm sure Nikki and Brie would do it. Even Eva, she loves that stuff.", she said.

"But they want you. Other than AJ you are a top female star here.", he said.

"Oh Mark", she whined.

"Its just one photo shoot Lex.", he said.

"Ok, I'll do it. Just so you know this goes against everything I stand for", she said.

He nodded. She stood and left, making her way to the locker room. After showering and changing, she met Dean and the guys by the car.

Driving to a bar. Sitting in a booth at the far corner. Dean took a sip of his beer.

"So what did Mark want?", he asked.

"He said a magazine wants me on the cover and do a spread. They want to ask about WWE and the Divas division", she said.

He nodded.

"That's great", he said.

"Yeah", she said.

She honestly didn't want to tell him about Maxim.

"What magazine?", Roman asked, grabbing a wing out of the basket after the waitress set it down.

Lexi swallowed. Dean looked at her.

"Its um, a well known magazine", she said, grabbing a wing.

Dean raised a brow.

"Yeah, but he asked what magazine", Dean said.

She bit into the wing. Seth smirked before taking a sip of his beer. Dean turned more in his seat to face her.

"Alex", Dean said.

She wiped her hands and swallowed.

"It might be Maxim", she mumbled.

"Hell no, you aren't doing that magazine", Dean said, lifting his mug and taking a drink.

"Its not like it's playboy", Lexi said.

"So than why didn't you tell me it was Maxim?", he asked.

"Because I know how you get", Lexi said.

"She's right", Roman said.

"Thank you", Lexi said to him.

"You aren't doing it", Dean said.

"Well that's not for you to decide and besides I already said yes. I'm doing it", she said.

Seth and Roman looked between them.

"I'm your boyfriend, don't I get a say?", he asked.

"No", Roman, Seth, and Lexi said.

Dean leaned back in his seat and looked at all three of them.

"I'll be in bikinis, nothing else", Lexi said.

"The nothing else is what bothers me", Dean said.

"You can come if that makes you feel any better", she said.

He rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't, but I'm going", Dean said.

"Nikki and Brie are coming too. I'll need their help, since I've never done a shoot like this", Lexi said.

"You'll do fine", Roman said.

"Don't encourage her", Dean said.

Roman chuckled.

She looked at Dean and he just finished his beer. Roman and Seth went over to the bar to get more drinks. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel where they were doing the shoot. She reached out for Dean's hand. He squeezed it.

"Still mad at me?", she asked.

He sighed. They had gone to bed without saying anything. He cuddled with her but nothing else.

"No, you're right. I have no say in this. This is a job and I just don't want anyone seeing you.", he admitted.

She smiled and kissed him.

"They are only seeing the parts that they already see on tv. You get the good stuff", she said.

He chuckled.

"You ready for this?", Nikki asked walking over to them.

"A little nervous. I've never done a shoot like this", Lexi said.

"You've got a great body, amazing curves. You'll do fine", Brie said.

Dean groaned.

Walking in, they showed her which pieces she was wearing. Doing her hair and makeup, they handed her the first one.

Dean watched from the chair across the shoot. When she walked out she had a robe on. Taking it off, he exhaled slowly.

"Damn", he whispered.

She was breathtaking. Watching her as she posed. The man taking the photos kept telling her how beautiful she was and all Dean wanted to do was get up and punch him in the face.

Nikki and Brie were by a computer screen, watching the photos pop up as they were being taken.

Brie looked over at him and waved him over. He stood and walked over.

"She looks so good", Brie whispered.

"She does", he admitted.

"How bad do you want to kick the cameraman's ass?", Nikki asked.

"Real bad. Does he have to keep telling her she's beautiful?", Dean said.

They laughed softly. Brie patted his back.

"Down boy", she said.

After they were done, Dean found her dressing in the back room. She smiled.

"Hey", she said.

"You looked amazing out there", he said.

"Please", she said.

"Really, you did. And I'm going to need a copy", he said.

She laughed and kissed him.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too", she replied.

"Promise me no more of these shoots. I know you can decide for yourself but, I don't like it. This isn't you", he said.

She nodded.

"I know. I didn't want to do this one but they convinced me it would be good for the company. I'll admit, it boosted my confidence a bit. I've never thought of myself as sexy, I didn't even think anyone thought of me that way", she said.

"Woman. You are a whole lot of sexy, don't ever doubt that", he said.

"You're the sweetest and know just what to say", she said smiling.

"So that's why you keep me around. Now I know", he said.

She laughed.

"Lets go, I'm hungry. Its your job to feed me", she said.

"Oh really now", he said.

She laughed harder and he smiled.

* * *

It was the day that they were sending Lexi a copy of her magazine cover. Dean held the yellow envelope and handed it to her.

Opening it, she pulled it out. Dean took it and flipped to her pages. He whistled and sat beside her.

"That's my baby", he said showing her the spread.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm keeping this", Dean said.

She kissed his cheek.

"Damn Lexi", Seth said over Dean's shoulder.

Dean glared at him. Roman came over.

"Baby girl, I need me a copy of that. Damn is right", Roman said.

Dean hugged the magazine, covering the pictures.

"Alright that's enough, move along boys", Dean said.

Lexi leaned over and kissed his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2-Gone

Lexi made her way down the stairs. Gracie and Amelia were sitting on the couch watching some show.

"Where are the twins?", she asked them.

"Out back playing with the dogs. Dad's back there too", Gracie said.

Lexi nodded and made her way to the back. She had just set Elijah down for a nap. Seeing the twins running around as the dogs chased them.

Dean was standing watching, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

She walked out back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Eli down?", he asked.

She nodded against his arm.

"Where's Ronnie?", she asked looking around.

"She's inside with the girls", he said.

Lexi pulled away a bit.

"No she's not", Lexi said.

Dean turned to face her.

"I'm sure she's inside, don't freak out", Dean said placing his hands on her arms.

Every since the whole Penny situation, he knew she was paranoid.

"Yeah, she's probably in her room", Lexi said.

She walked back inside and Dean looked at the twins.

"Tornado twins, go find Veronica, but quietly, Elijah's asleep", he said.

The twins ran passed Lexi.

"Girls, have you seen Ronnie?", Lexi asked.

Both shook their heads. The twins came back down.

"She's not up there mommy", Camden said.

Dean went upstairs and checked every single place Veronica liked to hide.

"Veronica Reign, get your little butt out here now", Dean yelled.

Elijah woke up crying. He lifted him out of his crib.

"Sorry buddy", he said softly to him.

He went back downstairs and Lexi was growing more panicked.

"I'll check the backyard", Gracie said, quickly making her way to the back.

Amelia wrapped her arms around her mom.

"She's around here somewhere Lex, ok", Dean said.

Dean placed Elijah on his bouncy chair.

"Veronica, I'm serious. Get out here now. Daddy is very angry with you", Dean yelled.

They waited a moment and nothing.

"Jon", Lexi said softly.

He cupped her face.

"Breath baby, I'll find her I promise", Dean said.

She sat down on the couch and Gracie came back from the backyard.

"Dad, the back gate was open", she said panicked.

Dean followed her and found that the back gate was open. He had forgotten to close it after taking out the trash.

He quickly made his way back inside and found his keys. Lexi stood.

"What's wrong?", Lexi asked.

"She might have gotten out, I forgot to close the gate", he said, feeling guilty.

"Jon", he stopped her.

He knew she was about to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he did blame himself. He always closed the back gate because he knew the kids couldn't reach the latch.

"I'm going to drive around and see if I see her", he said.

"I'll come", Lexi said.

"No babe, you stay here just in case one of the neighbors brings her.", he said.

She nodded.

"Amelia and I can go walk around", Gracie said.

Dean nodded. He walked out and to his truck. He drove down one street and then another.

"Where are you baby?", he whispered to himself.

His phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Jon, I have something that I think belongs to you", Colby said.

"Ronnie?", he asked.

"Yup. Found her walking down my street. She had gotten lost and finally found my house. Nikki and I were coming back from the store", he said.

Dean sighed.

"I'll be right there", he said.

He drove to Colby and Nikki's house. Getting there, he ran inside. Veronica was sitting with Nikki and drinking juice.

"Hi daddy", she said.

He walked over to her and spanked her as hard as he could.

"Why did you leave Veronica? You know better than to walk out without me and mommy", he yelled.

Tears ran down her face and her little bottom lip quivered.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?", he yelled.

She pulled out of his hold and ran to Nikki. Hugging her aunt.

He stood up straight and took a deep breath. Setting his hands on his hips.

"Thank you guys", Dean said.

"No problem", Colby said.

"Lets go Veronica", he said.

Ronnie looked up at her uncle and aunt.

"Its ok sweetie", Nikki said softly.

They couldn't tell Dean not to hit his kids because they were his, he never involved himself in the raising of their kids.

"Veronica, now", Dean said.

Ronnie followed behind Dean, he opened the door for her and she climbed in. Her head down and sniffling.

He walked around to his side and got in.

"Ronnie", he said softly.

He felt terrible for hitting her, he shouldn't have. He lost it for just a second and now his little girl was scared of him.

Getting home, he parked. Gracie and Amelia ran to the truck and hugged Ronnie.

"Where have you been Ronnie?", they asked.

Once they set her down, Ronnie ran inside and to her mom. Lexi held her tight.

"My baby", she said softly into Veronica's hair.

Dean walked in last and sighed. He sat beside Lexi and Ronnie didn't look up at him.

"Pumpkin head, I'm sorry", he said.

She pulled away from him. Lexi looked at him confused.

"Go with your sisters", she said to Ronnie.

She ran to the kitchen and Lexi looked at Dean.

"What happened?", she asked.

Dean swallowed.

"I hit her", he said softly.

Lexi placed her hand on his thigh.

"I didn't mean too, I didn't plan too, I just did it. I was so angry at her, at myself. I shouldn't have", he said.

"Jon. You were worried, angry, it's ok.", she said.

"She hates me", he said.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just confused. You've never yelled at her or hit any of them and she's just confused", Lexi said.

Dean stood and made his way to the back. Lexi sighed.

She stood and found Ronnie surrounded by the kids. None of them were going to let their little sister out of their sight anytime soon.

"Veronica", Lexi called.

She stood and followed Lexi to the living room. She sat beside Elijah's bouncer and played with his tiny hands.

"Daddy told me he hit you", she said.

Ronnie nodded.

"Are you scared of daddy?", she asked.

Ronnie nodded again.

"Sweetie, he was scared. You know how much daddy loves you. You're his baby girl and he's really sorry", Lexi said.

"Daddy says I'm his favorite", she said.

"Don't tell your sisters that ok", Lexi said.

Ronnie nodded.

"You should go and talk to daddy. He feels really bad baby", Lexi said.

Ronnie nodded. She made her way out back and found Dean sitting on the swing.

She hopped up next to him.

Dean looked at Ronnie, she watched him carefully. He patted his knee and she crawled into his lap.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I shouldn't have hit you", Dean said before kissing the side of her head.

"Mommy said you didn't mean it, that you were angry", Ronnie said playing with Dean's barely there beard.

"I wasn't angry at you, I was angry at me", he said.

She looked up at him confused. He smiled.

"Daddy left the gate open and it's my fault babe. I will never hit you again, ever", Dean said.

She nodded.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too daddy", she said.

"How much?", he asked.

He tickled her and she laughed. She opened her arms wide.

"This much daddy", she said.

"That much? That's a lot", he said.

She laughed. He kissed the side of her head.

 **-Will be posting their one shots here.**


	3. Chapter 3-Home Sweet Vegas

Lexi and Dean had been dating two months now. She was bouncing from hotel to hotel. Even staying with her mom a few days.

Her stuff was in storage because she had nowhere else to put it. Randy had said he would pay for the storage rent, but she declined.

Her match had just ended and Dean was leaning against the wall in his Shield gear.

He looked so good and she wasn't going to deny it. She smiled.

"Hey handsome", she said, before grabbing a towel to wipe off the sweat.

He smirked and pushed himself off the wall. He leaned towards her and kissed her.

"So, I was thinking, and you can say no. I have my apartment in Vegas, Raw will be there next Monday. What if we spent the week there till Monday?", he asked shrugging.

She hadn't been to his place since dating. He usually stayed with her in a hotel, only going home when she went to her mom's house.

"Vegas?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I mean, you have to come home with me eventually", he shrugged.

"To your bachelor pad? Where you take home", he stopped her.

"No woman has stepped foot in my apartment, ever and it's not really a bachelor pad", he said, waving at Xavier as they past him.

Lexi thought about it.

"Are you sure? I don't want to step on your toes and intrude on your place, your home", she said.

She needed him to be absolutely sure that this is what he wanted. He placed his hand on her waist.

"You won't be intruding. You're my girlfriend, we've stayed in hotels together and that worked out fine. It will be the same in Vegas", he said.

He didn't mind staying in hotels with her, but he figured why pay for one if he has an apartment there. He also wanted to know what it would feel like to live with her.

"Its different in hotels. This is your home, your space", she pointed out.

"And I want you in my home and in my space. If you haven't noticed I like you and I like being around you. Come on darlin, just try it out", he said.

She looked up at him.

"Ok, we can try it", she smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her. Roman and Seth past them, patting Dean's back. He didn't pull his lips away, just opened an eye.

"We're up", Seth called back.

Dean groaned and pulled away.

"I'll see you after doll", he said, jogging to catch up to them.

She sighed.

* * *

Lexi was a little nervous about this. Sometimes people had certain routines and she didn't want to ruin Dean's routine.

"Home sweet home", Dean said as he unlocked his door.

She had to admit that she liked the look of the apartments. They had a pool and playground. Dean said they had a gym near the lobby if she wanted to use it.

"Ladies first doll face", he said, moving aside and letting her in.

Once she walked in, she realized she overthought what his apartment would look like. Seeing it now, it was almost empty. Simple.

"Its not much, I'm hardly home so, yeah", he said behind her.

A couch and a tv set filled the empty living room.

"Room's this way babe", he said.

She followed him. He showed her the bathroom in the hall. A towel set on the rack and soap was on the counter.

"This is the second bedroom", he said, opening the door.

There was nothing in there but a few boxes with merch from The Shield. Posters of them still wrapped in bubble wrap.

"I'm not much for organizing", he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

He did that when he was nervous. He opened another door.

"This is my bedroom", he said.

Again, simple. A bed in the center pushed up against the wall. A nightstand and a stand for the tv.

"I told you it wasn't a bachelor pad", he said behind her.

She turned to look at him.

"You don't like it", he suggested.

"I didn't say that. Honestly, I was expecting worse", she said.

"Sex room worse, with toys and whips", he smirked.

She laughed.

"No, not that", she said.

He closed the space between them. Placing his hands on her hips.

"I want you to listen to me. Make yourself at home, add things, take away things. Do as you please, I don't care", he said.

"Dean", she groaned.

He smiled.

"I want you to feel comfortable. Honestly, adding your touch to this place might brighten it a bit. Closet is right here, feel free to use it and maybe leave a few things for next time, assuming there will be a next time", he said.

She smiled before setting her bag near the closet.

* * *

The next day Dean had gone on his run. She called the storage company that had her things and they told her that they could ship her stuff right away.

She had a few furniture pieces that would fit Dean's apartment and also make it not look so empty.

The front door opened and Dean walked in. His shirt was hanging from his back pocket. His chest was all sweaty and he was breathing heavy.

"Hey", she said from the couch. She was hugging a cushion.

He smiled and walked over to her, leaning down and kissed her.

"How did you sleep baby?", he asked.

"Good, comfortable", she smiled.

"Hungry? I don't have much in the fridge, but we can go grocery shopping.", he said.

"Sounds good, but maybe you should shower first", she said, making a face.

He laughed and nodded before walking into his room. She followed a few minutes later.

* * *

The next day Dean woke up to noise coming from his living room. He wiped his eyes and sat up. Lexi wasn't in bed beside him and he stood.

Making his way down the hall, he notice men carrying in furniture. He raised a brow.

"Hey, your up. Did we wake you?", she asked, carrying in a lamp.

"Not really. What's all this?", he asked.

"I had a few things in storage and I thought it would go great in your apartment", she said.

He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. She felt like she overstepped.

"I should have asked you first", she said.

"Why? Its fine darlin, I told you to do whatever you wanted. Besides, this is your place too now", he said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled.

"Its not a lot, just things I had from my old room when I lived with AJ and Kaitlyn", she explained.

He nodded. Once the guys finished, Lexi started setting up.

"Need some help?", he asked.

"Don't you have a meet and greet with The Shield guys in a few hours", she said unpacking a box.

He nodded.

"I can still help with a few things", he said.

"It's fine Dean. It will probably be done by the time you come back", she said.

"You sure?", he asked.

She nodded. He made his way back to his room and hopped in the shower. By the time he came back out, she had the living room done.

"That was fast", he said.

There was a coffee table in the middle of the room now. Books on the bottom shelf. Decorative photos hung up on his walls.

A side table sat next to the couch with a black lamp on it.

"Looks good", he said nodding.

"Are you sure? I can take the photos down if there too girly", she said.

"Baby, I like it", he smiled.

She went up to him and kissed him.

"Have fun at your signing", she said.

He grabbed his sunglasses and hat before walking out. She walked down the hall and to the extra bedroom.

Opening the boxes he already had in this room. It was all WWE stuff. Posters, shirts, their figures.

Writing down things she needed to be able to put some of these things up and turn it into an office for him.

She used his car to drive to the store and buy what she needed. Shelves, a desk, and a chair. Frames that would fit the posters.

Getting home with the bags, she had to make another trip to get the desk and the chair. A neighbor of Dean's helped.

After she thanked him, she began setting up his office. She was putting up their figures when he came home.

"Lex", he called.

"In here", she replied.

When she reached back inside the box, she pulled her figure out. She smiled.

"Wow, this is awesome", he said as he walked in.

She held up her figure and he smiled.

"I told you I liked you. I was really proud of you when it came out. You and AJ were the first to get your own figure in the Divas division", he said.

She placed it beside his. He reached into another box and pulled out her shirt. She and AJ were also the first Divas to get their own shirt too.

"Like I said, I was proud of you", he said, showing her the unopened shirt.

She kissed his cheek.

"Where did you get the desk?", he asked.

"I bought it, that is if you don't mind sharing this office with me", she said.

"If I don't mind sharing a bed with you, I don't mind sharing an office doll", he replied.

She hung up the framed poster of The Shield and stepped back. Roman and Seth had signed it, along with his signature.

"Looks good", he said.

"Centered?", she asked.

He nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"How about we hang up that bikini photo of you. You know, the one you did with WWE. Damn", he whispered.

She laughed and shook her head at him.

"Then you would never get any work done", she said.

"No one said that was a bad thing", he replied.

She sighed.

"Thank you", she said softly.

"For what Doll?", he asked as she turned in his arms.

"Letting me do this", she said.

He smiled.

"Why didn't you have anything set up?", she asked, as she fixed another frame.

He shrugged.

"There was no point you know. I was home two days a week, didn't have much time either. I like to think I was just waiting for you", he said before sitting on the desk.

She smiled and hung the framed photo of him winning the US title.

"We need to get a tv and a couch in here", he said.

"Then what's the point of the living room?", she asked.

He smiled. She set up the ppv dvds that had The Shield matches in them.

"A small tv?", he suggested.

"We can get you a small one", she said.

"Instead of a couch, how about a recliner?", he asked.

"That sounds way better", she said.

He nodded. He pulled her to him.

"I want you to think of this as your home too. Anytime you want to come here, just say the word.", he said.

He took her hand and set a key.

"I made a copy for you", he said.

She smiled.

"Thank you", she replied.


	4. Chapter 4-Asylum 1

"I don't feel so good Dean. I think I'm getting sick, my throat is so sore", Lexi sniffled.

"I can stop at a Walgreens and get you something", he said, typing in Walgreens into the GPS.

They had just finished a show and Nattie had been sick Friday when she worked with her. Lexi might have just caught what she had.

"There's one not too far from here, next exit", Dean said.

Lexi nodded and placed her hand against her throat. She hated getting sick during the winter time. Roman and Seth were in the back fast asleep and listening to their music.

Dean pulled into the Walgreens and parked. Rain started pouring hard.

"I'll go get it, I don't want you getting off the car. I'll be back in a few minutes", Dean said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before getting off.

He left the car on with the heater going.

She texted Nattie to thank her for the cold and Nattie replied back with, _Oops sorry girl._

She smiled and put her phone away. Dean came back quickly and removed his coat.

"I'm never going to a Walgreens in the middle of the night ever again. Scary shit", Dean grinned.

"Why? What happened? Girl at the counter wasn't cute?", Lexi asked.

He smirked.

"She was cute, not as cute as you though. It's empty in there, just two girls and a guy restocking", he said.

Lexi nodded and took out the cold medicine.

"I got you nighttime cold medicine so you could sleep", Dean said.

They were driving to the next town and it would be a few hours before they got there. She took some and closed it before leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

* * *

Her eyes shot open as an alarm blared from the speakers in her room. She shot up and looked around. Her wrist was restrained to the bed frame.

"What the fuck?", she mumbled.

Where was she? The room was grey and white. The door was metal and had a window to see out of, but it had bars, along with he window looking out.

She was pressed in blue soft pajama pants and a white long sleeve shirt.

"Hello? Dean?", she called.

The alarm finally turned off and a loud roar that sounded a lot like Roman's before he speared someone echoed down the hall and to her room.

"Roman", she shouted.

Someone banged on her door.

"Shut up in there. You're still in time out", the person yelled.

"Can you tell me what's going on? Why am I here? Where's my husband Dean?", she asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you both, you aren't married you lunatics", the person said.

She heard a walkie go off asking for more help. The man at her door left and a loud commotion was heard getting closer to her door.

"I am Roman Reigns, King of the Roman Empire and this is my yard. Bow to me peasants.", she heard Roman say.

She was confused by his words before she noticed several different men through the tiny window.

"Release me you small men", Roman shouted.

From her position it looked like they were dragging him away.

"Do you know who I am? I'm the Big Dog and this is my yard", Roman shouted.

It sounded like he actually believed everything he was saying.

"Yes Roman, we know son", Paul Heyman?

Her door opened and in fact, Paul Heyman did walk into her room. He was dressed in a long doctor's coat.

"What do you want us to do with Reigns?", Brock asked.

"Sedate him and make sure they cuff him to the bed this time. We don't need him escaping again", Paul said.

Brock nodded and walked out. Paul looked at her and smiled.

"How has she been behaving?" Paul asked.

"She was asking for Dean again sir.", Punk?

Paul nodded. Both men looked at her.

"Do you know where you are Lexi?", Paul asked.

"No and I don't know what's going on here but you need to let me go.", Lexi said.

"You attacked Eva Marie again", Paul said.

"What are you talking about? We were on the way to the next town for a show, I fell asleep and I woke up here.", Lexi explained.

Paul nodded.

"You need to go easy with the sedative when given to her. She seems to forget after being given it", Paul said, flashing a light in her eyes.

"I'm dreaming, yeah, Lexi. You're dreaming, that's it", she nodded.

"She's never talked to herself before Paul", Punk whispered to him.

"Release her and let her join the rest for lunch", Paul said.

"Are you sure? She might start a riot talking about this with everyone else", Punk whispered.

"Just have Cesaro keep an eye on her", Paul said.

Punk nodded and released Lexi. She rubbed her wrist and stood. Following Punk and Paul to the lunch area.

"Since you seem to have forgotten where you are, let me welcome you back to the WWE Asylum.", Paul said.

Lexi stopped.

"Asylum? As in", Paul nodded, stopping her.

"You really don't believe any of this, do you?", Paul asked.

Lexi didn't know what to say.

"You've been here five years now Lexi", Paul said.

She shook her head no. He sighed.

"Listen, we've had a long night chasing after Reigns. You eat, mingle, and we'll talk when I come back", Paul said.

He walked away with Punk and two double doors shut behind them and a loud click echoed.

"What the hell is going on?", she asked herself.

Another set of doors opened and she recognized everyone coming through it.

"Seth", she shouted when she saw him.

He looked over and waved, a happy smile on his face. She took his hands.

"Please tell me someone kidnapped us and put us here.", she said.

"Okay. Someone kidnapped us and put us here", he said.

She sighed. He unwrapped a lollipop and placed it in his mouth.

"Where's Dean?", she asked.

"In the padded room. Apparently running around naked yelling I'm a lunatic, doesn't sit well with Hunter and Stephanie", Seth said.

"Where is that?", she asked.

"Downstairs, it's the same place they took Roman", Seth replied.

"Listen to me Seth, you aren't crazy. I don't know what's going on, but this isn't real", she said.

He stared at her for a long time and finally lifted a finger and touched her.

"You seem real to me. You're just trying to drive me even more crazy", Seth accused.

"Ok look, help me find Dean ok", she said.

He pulled his arm away.

"No one tells the man what to do. I'm Seth Freakin Rollins, I go when I say I'm ready to go", he said.

"Are you ready to go?", she asked.

"Yeah, come on", he said.

She followed him down the hall.

"There are spies everywhere, keep an eye out for them", Seth whispered.

He suddenly started mumbling the Mission Impossible theme.

"You really are crazy", she mumbled to herself.

He pressed his body against the wall and then rolled down the hall. He turned the corner and she jogged to catch up to him.

He pulled her into a dark doorway and covered her mouth. She was going to complain, but she heard voices. As soon as they faded, Seth peeked.

"Their gone captain", Seth whispered.

He took her hand and pulled her down the hall again. Finally getting to two black doors, he pushed the door open and walked in.

There were doors aligned down the hall.

"I am Roman Reigns and I order you to release me", Roman was screaming when they enter a room.

He was strapped to a bed.

"Hey big man", Seth said waving at Roman.

Roman stopped struggling and looked over at them. He smiled.

"Hey Seth, hey Lexi", he said.

He started struggling and screaming again.

"You can't keep me locked in here. When I break out I'm going to destroy all of you", Roman shouted.

"Today's green jello day", Seth pointed out.

Roman stopped.

"Fine, I'll destroy all of you tomorrow", Roman shouted.

Seth looked at Lexi.

"He likes green Jello", Seth nodded.

Lexi shook her head and walked over to Roman.

"If I left you go, will you help me find Dean?", she asked.

"Will you help me escape? I have to save my Empire from The John", Roman said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Deal", she said.

"Ok, I give you permission to release me", he nodded.

"Oh brother", she mumbled.

Seth took one side and she the other. He stood and stretched to his full height.

"I will remember your name when I reclaim my throne small one", Roman said.

"Ok, stop. You aren't King and you don't have an Empire, well ok you do but it's not an actual Empire", she explained.

"Lies", he shouted and held a finger up.

"Hang her", Seth shouted.

"Seth", Lexi said looking at him.

He shrugged.

"Sorry, I got into it", he said.

"Ok, can you two stop acting like this and help me find Dean", she said.

She walked ahead of them and they followed. Checking another room, someone was strapped to that bed too.

They walked in.

"Braun?", Lexi asked.

His eyes shot open and he started screaming like a mad man. Lexi was going to get closer but Roman stopped her.

"He's an enemy small one", Roman said.

"Relax, I'm not going to release him", she said.

Braun's eyes were wide open and he was breathing heavy.

"Do you know where Dean is?", she asked.

All he did was scream and drool.

"Its useless. Come, follow the king", Roman said leaving the room.

Seth followed and so did she.

"He's in here", Roman said.

He opened the door. Dean stood there in a white lap coat and glasses.

"Oh hello", he said.

Roman stood by with his arms crossed over his chest. Seth was still with his lollipop.

"Finally", she sighed and went over to him.

"Hi my wife", he said.

"Ok, now that we found him can we go get Jello? I have to destroy everyone tomorrow and I can't do it on an empty stomach", Roman said.

Roman and Seth left them alone and she looked up at Dean. A smile on his face.

"Dean, what's going on? Why are we here?", she asked.

"Your crazy", he replied.

"But I'm not, something's going on. We were in the car on the way to the hotel and I woke up here", she said.

He hugged her.

"It's ok. I won't let them hurt you", he whispered and stroked her hair.

"Why are you wearing that coat?", she asked.

"I'm a doctor here, duh", he chuckled.

He pulled her hand to follow him. Getting to the lunch area, he walked her over to where Seth and Roman were sitting.

Roman had several cups of green Jello in front of him. Seth was pushing his peas away from his mash potatoes.

Dean lifted her left hand.

"Where's your ring?", he asked.

"I don't know. I think they took it", she replied.

"How dare they, we will get it back tomorrow when I destroy everyone", Roman said before finishing a cup of Jello.

"Is he really crazy?", Lexi whispered to Dean.

"Stay here, I'll go get your ring", Dean said.

Lexi nodded and she sat with Seth and Roman.

"Jello?", Roman asked.

"No thanks", she said.

He nodded. Dean came back and held something behind his hands. She stood and he took her left hand, placing a ring pop.

"There, now you have your ring back. Its blueberry", Dean said.

"Upgrade, yesterday was cherry", Seth said.

"Dean", Punk shouted.

He walked over and removed the coat from Dean.

"How many times have I told you not to be breaking into my office and taking my things", Punk said.

"He's not a doctor?", Lexi asked.

"Of course he's not", Punk said before walking away.

"Don't talk to my wife like that", Dean said.

Punk sighed.

"You aren't married", Punk said.

"We are too, see", Dean said lifting Lexi's hand.

"This is all too much. I need to get out of here", Lexi said before running towards the double doors.


	5. Chapter 5-Asylum 2

The doors wouldn't open and the guy inside the control room shook his head at her.

"Just calm down Lexi. I promise we can discuss this calmly", Punk said.

Two of the guards grabbed her and she tried to pull away from them.

"Hey don't touch my wife", Dean shouted.

Three guards approached him and held him down.

"See what you started", Punk said to Lexi.

"Take your hands off her you white coat man, no one puts their hands on a woman in my yard", Roman shouted.

"Roman stop talking like that, I already told you, you can't own this place. Its all in your head", Punk explained.

"How dare you speak to me that way. Do you know who I am?", Roman asked Punk.

"Jello?", Punk asked, holding out a cup after one of the guards brought it over.

Roman raised a brow and took it. Sniffing it.

"You may proceed", Roman said, eating the Jello.

"Roman", Lexi gasped.

"I will help you as soon as I finish my Jello girl", he said.

"Did you drug the Jello like I asked?", Punk asked Heyman.

He nodded. They watched as Roman got sleepy.

"Seth, I've been poisoned. This is the end, my trusty companion", Roman said dramatically.

"You've killed the king, off with your head", Dean yelled as they dragged him away.

Seth watched Roman pass out and he clapped happily.

"Bravo Roman, bravo", Seth said.

Two guards went over to Seth.

"You can't touch me. I built this place and I can burn it down. I am Seth Rollins, the architect", Seth said, posing like a superhero.

"Rollins, either go to your room on your own or you don't get lunch tomorrow", Heyman bargained.

"What's for lunch tomorrow?", Seth asked.

"Pizza", Heyman said.

"Alas, you've found my weakness, but I warn you now. This isn't over, I will get my revenge for the murder of my friend. The king of the Roman Empire", Seth glared at Heyman.

"Sure. I'm free tomorrow", Heyman said.

"Tomorrow, this ends", Seth said before walking off towards his room.

It took a few men to drag Roman back to his room. Lexi could hear him snoring loudly.

Punk looked at Lexi.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way?", Punk asked.

"I'm not crazy. This is all just a really big messed up dream", Lexi said.

"Its not. I'm real, Paul is real, and you're real. We've been over this several times, it's all in your head. You aren't married to Dean, from the second you got here he latched onto you.", Punk said.

"Do you know why Dean is here?", Paul asked.

Lexi didn't know if she wanted to know.

"He murdered several men, he claimed the voice inside his head told him to do it. He drowned his ex, telling the cops he did it because she was plotting to kill him.", Paul said.

Lexi shook her head no.

"Roman, after his wife and daughter died, he just lost it. Walking into a store and losing it on everyone in there. Killing two and injuring ten.", Punk said.

"Roman wouldn't hurt a fly", Lexi said.

"Maybe now he won't. He thinks he's a king", Heyman chuckled.

"And as for Seth. His boss kept passing on him at work. He asked for a raise and he was turned down. He finally got so fed up that he killed his boss, claiming he needed to be slayed. Burned down his work place. Police found him naked in the middle of the street watching the whole thing.", Punk said.

"And as for you", Paul said.

Lexi swallowed.

"Your boyfriend, a Mr. Randy Orton, admitted you. You tried to kill him, accusing him of cheating on you with a blonde from his work.", Paul said.

She shook her head no.

"He was taking a bath and you held his head under water. Then you tried to stab him when he tried to run", Punk finished.

"They wanted to send you to prison for it, but he said you were under a lot of stress. You had lost your baby and that ever since then you've been different. Talking to yourself and imagining a baby. He asked to get you help. We just want to help", Paul said.

"Ok, look, whatever's happening now has nothing to do with me. I'm a different Lexi and I know it sounds completely crazy, but I am fine", Lexi said.

"You aren't ok", Paul said.

She struggled to get free. Punk sighed and one of the guards brought something over to him. He pulled out the needle.

"Not too much, it hasn't been twenty four hours since her last dose", Paul said.

Punk nodded. He walked over to her and stuck her with the needle.

"This is for your own good", Punk said.

* * *

She woke up with a headache and her throat was dry. She was being held down by some straps. Roman was beside her.

He was watching her and he smiled.

"We've been captured small one", he said.

She sighed. This couldn't possibly be real. It couldn't. Could it?

"I have to get out of here. This isn't right", she said.

"If you keep saying that they'll never untie you", Roman warned.

"Help me? You've gotten out of here before", she whispered.

"What do I get in return?", he asked.

"My jello", she said.

"Deal", he nodded.

The door to the room opened and Seth entered. He was pressed against the wall.

"Camouflage Dean, they can't see you this way", Seth whispered.

Dean ninja rolled into the room and popped up.

"Dean, where's Rollins?", Roman asked.

Lexi rolled her eyes. Cleary you could see Seth stuck to the wall. Seth stepped forward. Roman gasped.

"Magic", Roman said.

"Ok, untie me. Now", Lexi said.

"What's the magic word?", Seth sang.

"Please?", Lexi said.

"Denied", Seth said.

"Silly girl, everyone knows it's donuts", Roman said.

Seth walked over and unlocked Roman. Roman shook his hair out before walking over to her bed and unlocked her.

"Come before the alarms sound and our escape is stopped", Roman said.

Dean pulled her in and hugged her tight.

"Wife, I've found you", he said.

Lexi patted his head.

"Ok, we have to go. Now", Lexi said.

They followed Roman down the halls. Hearing voices and loud footsteps, they started moving faster.

"We just need to get out of those doors and we're free", Roman said.

He tried to push them open, but they were held closed by a chain. Seth and Dean helped him push.

"Go, get out", Dean shouted at her.

"What about you? I'm not leaving you three", she said.

"You have to, go girl", Roman shouted.

She squeezed through the doors.

"Lexi don't", Punk shouted.

"Go", Dean said again before they let go of the doors.

* * *

The doors shut loudly and she opened her eyes. Dean was looking back at her.

"Hey we're here", he said.

She was back in the car. Seth and Roman were in the back taking down the bags. Dean placed his hand to her forehead. The sound of the car doors closing woke her.

"You feeling ok babe?", he asked.

She placed her hands against his cheeks and pulled him in. Kissing him passionately. He moaned.

"What was that for?", he asked.

"I love you you psycho", she smiled.

He returned it.

"I love you too", he said.

 **I didn't want to do a scary chapter so I went with funny. At least I thought it was funny. Could even make for a fun story. Happy Halloween!**


	6. Chapter 6-His Past

After the show in Chicago, Lexi and Dean drove back to the hotel. Roman and Seth took their own car. Lexi and Dean weren't an official couple yet, but they did spend almost every second together.

"Want to get something to eat?", he asked.

She nodded. It's only been two weeks since she and Randy broke up. She had become one of Dean's best friends since that day.

"Drive thru is the only thing that's open.", he pointed out.

"We can park in the parking lot and eat", she said.

He nodded. He loved moments like this because all they did was talk. The only thing they haven't talked about is his past. He was afraid to tell her anything because he didn't want her to hate him or to think he was still that person. He's changed, and if he had to continue to change, he would. For her.

They handed him the food and he paid. He drove around and parked. She handed him his food.

"How's your back?", he asked, putting fries into his mouth.

"Sore, but I'll live", she said.

"I don't know why they put you and AJ in a match with Eva Marie and Jojo without training them.", Dean said.

"AJ and I did more damage", she said shrugging.

"It doesn't matter. Eva botched it and you could have been hurt worse. She's lucky you know how to recover", Dean said.

There was no use in trying to convince Dean otherwise. She smiled and reached over, squeezing his forearm.

"I want to team with you guys", Lexi said, before taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

He smiled.

"That would be pretty cool. I'm sure the fans would love it", Dean said.

Fans had seen them out, but as a group. Some saying she was dating Roman, others Seth. Dean didn't really like that, especially when they were being interviewed. Her phone dinged with a message. She replied back to who ever it was.

"Sorry, my mom", she said.

"Its ok", he said.

"Can I ask you something?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Anything you want", he said.

He knew that if he wanted to win her over, he had to be an open book.

"Why don't you talk about your family? Whenever I bring up mine, you don't yours", she said.

He wiped his hands on a napkin.

"Its complicated Lex", he said.

"You've told me that before, but we've talked about absolutely everything already. I just want to know a little bit about your past", she said.

She put a fry in her mouth.

"Just a little?", he asked.

She looked over at him and his blue eyes met hers. He exhaled. Taking his phone and finding the YouTube videos. He showed her a few. She stayed quiet the entire time. He wasn't sure how she was taking them. Finding a few interviews he did. Her facial expression never changing.

Finally he put his phone away. She looked at him.

"Honestly, I've already seen those. Way before I met you", she said.

He nodded.

"But I don't want to know about your wrestling past, I want to know your personal past", she said.

"Alex", he sighed.

"You want a relationship with me, but how can we form one when you don't want to at least tell me one thing about you", she said.

"I was born and raised in Ohio. My dad left me when I was young. My mom was, just not good to me. I have an aunt who was like a mother to me, my aunt Rose. Maybe one day I'll introduce her to you, she would love you", he said.

Lexi smiled.

"There was this man, after my mom kicked me out. He owns a diner and he knew I had no where to go. He let me live in the diner as long as I cleaned up after he closed. At least till my aunt found me and let me live with her", he said.

"Have you tried reconnecting with your mom?", Lexi asked.

"Why? She kicked me out. Disowned me. I don't need her", he said.

Lexi nodded.

"Have you tried looking for your dad?", she asked.

"Again why? They don't want anything to do with me. Feeling is mutual", he said, his voice rising.

He exhaled. He didn't mean to raise his voice. His parents were a touchy subject for him.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I asked", she said.

"I like you, a lot. I don't like talking about my parents. I don't like talking about past relationships. I was a different person then.", he said.

"I know", she said.

He nodded.

"You don't have to tell me the whole story, I just wanted to know if you had a relationship with them", she said.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Anything else you want to know?", he asked.

"Can you take me to where you use to live in Ohio?", she asked.

"No. Absolutely not.", he said.

"But what about when we have a show?", she asked.

"We do the show and then I drive you right out of there", he said.

"Dean", she said.

"Lexi, you are one of the good things I have in my life. I won't let all that bad stuff suffocate you the way it did me", he said.

"Ok, I'll drop it.", she said.

He nodded. They cleaned up their trash and drove to the hotel. Getting there, he opened the back to get their bags down. She pulled him into her and kissed him. Once she pulled away, he smiled.

"You haven't kissed me all night.", she said.

He smirked.

"I was going to when I dropped you off at your room", he said.

"Or we can room together", she suggested.

She saw a light blush on his cheeks.

"You don't want too?", she asked.

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't want too. I just, want to take things slow with you. You're different from any of the women before you.", he said.

"We can still sleep in the same bed", she said.

He placed his forehead against hers.

"Then I'd be tempted.", he said.

She kissed him.

"Ok", she said.

He touched her cheek lightly.

"We've got something great going here. I'm different from Randy. I'm impulsive and possessive. Not in a bad way, in a protective way. Am I going to question any man who's around you? You bet your ass I am", he said.

She laughed softly.

"These past few weeks I've gotten so use to being around you. I'm not letting you go, ever", he said.

He closed the back of the car. He took her hand as they walked into the hotel.

"We can stay together. Let's try it", he said.

She squeezed his hand. Asking for a room. Once they reached it, Dean was nervous. Lexi set her bags down. He set his beside hers.

"You ok?", she asked, after noticing his face.

"Yeah, I'm good", he said.

She nodded and went through her bag. She usually slept in shorts, but seeing Dean's nervous expression, she grabbed her joggers and a tshirt.

"I'm going to change", she said, before walking into the bathroom.

He nodded and grabbed his bag. Grabbing his shorts. He changed while she was in the bathroom. He laid on his side and under the covers. He turned the TV on. The bathroom door opened a few minutes later, she was changed and makeup free.

"Why do you put all that stuff on your face? You don't need it", he said.

She kissed him. Crawling over him to get to her side.

"Your doing that on purpose", he said.

She giggled and got under the covers. She braided her hair. She moved closer to him and kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Still nervous?", she whispered.

He turned to look at her. Her chin resting on his shoulder, a smile on her face.

"I just don't want to fuck this up", he said.

"Kiss me Jon", she said.

He leaned in and kissed her. Laying her back. It took a lot of will power to not get her naked and make love to her.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up to find her asleep on his chest, both still dressed. He smiled. He really could get use to this. Hearing his phone ring, he reached over and picked it up.

"Hey Rome", he whispered.

"Hey, ready for the gym?", he asked.

Dean looked down at a sleeping Lexi. His hand rubbing her back.

"Not today", he replied.

"Why are you whispering?", Roman asked.

"Lexi's sleeping", he replied.

"Did you two finally", he stopped his best friend.

"No. I was a perfect gentleman, like you taught me. We just talked and made out a bit, but nothing beyond that", he said.

"Good. I would have to ground you if you said otherwise", Roman said.

Dean laughed softly. Roman and Seth understood Dean wanting to wait.

"Be good to her Dean. You both deserve some happiness", he said.

Dean smiled.

"Thanks Rome. I'll see you and Seth at the arena", Dean said.

He hung up with Roman. Laying back down. A few minutes later, Lexi woke up. She rolled off of Dean and he didn't really like that.

"Good morning", she said, yawning and stretching.

"Morning", he replied.

She got comfortable again and turned to him.

"Don't you usually go to the gym with Seth and Roman?", she asked.

He nodded.

"But you were so comfortable, I didn't want to move you", he said.

She blushed.

"This could work. Sleeping in the same bed", he said.

"See, I told you", she said.

He leaned over and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7-Dating?

Lexi and Dean were leaving the arena in Houston. They had already been dating a month. No one had caught them and they were ok with that. They both knew how some fans could get. Dean was placing his bag in the back when Lexi walked over.

He leaned down and kissed her. Seeing a few flashes, they turned and saw a few fans taking pictures.

"Are they dating?", one girl asked.

"Obviously, he kissed her", the other said.

They could hear the other fans in the group also discuss them.

"I like how they think we can't hear them", Dean whispered to her.

She giggled. Passing him, she pinched his butt. He closed the back and they got in. Driving passed fans who grouped together to get pictures of superstars leaving.

"Roman and Seth are meeting us at the bar", Dean said, setting down his phone.

Lexi nodded. She logged into her Twitter account and Instagram to thank the fans for a great night. A hundred plus people had tagged her in the photos of her and Dean.

 _Omg, so cute. Lexi and Dean are dating! #Dexi_

"Damn, that was quick", she said.

Dean looked over and she showed him the picture. He chuckled. She kept reading the comments and captions people put every time she got tagged. It was half and half. Lexi knew there would be rude comments, but she ignored those and smiled at the good ones.

She was glad Dean didn't have an Instagram and he didn't get on Twitter. He would overthink these comments, especially the bad ones.

"What's everyone saying?", he asked, curious.

"Mostly wondering if it's for a storyline. Also that you would look way better with AJ", Lexi said, laughing softly.

"That doesn't bother you?", he asked.

"Honestly, no. You're mine. I know it not a storyline", she said shrugging.

He nodded.

"Not even a little jealous?", he asked.

"Of AJ? No, but someone just did tag me in a photo of you and Summer. Now that pissed me off.", she said.

"I've never taken a picture with Summer", he said.

"Its photo shopped", she said.

He nodded.

"They put, _He looks so much better with queen Summer Rae_ ", she said, making a voice.

She rolled her eyes and Dean chuckled. Reaching over he squeezed her knee.

"Oh and we have one of those nicknames", she said.

"A what?", he asked.

"Dexi, yup", she said.

"I kinda like it", he said.

"Should we like, confirm it or something? Post a picture and say yes its true or just let it ride out?", she asked.

Randy had done that after fans took pictures of her coming off his bus. Some called her a whore and others thought it was for the whole Evolution storyline.

"Why do we have to do that?", he asked.

"Its just something Randy did after the fans caught us", she said.

He nodded.

"Well, I'm not him and I would rather keep this private", he said.

"No, I didn't mean that", she said.

"I know", he said.

She nodded. They got to the bar and found Roman and Seth at a table. They sat.

"I'm going to use the restroom", she said.

The guys nodded and she left.

"Nice kiss", Seth said, showing him the picture.

Dean chuckled and took Seth's phone. He scrolled through the comments and didn't like what he saw. Some of his female fans were happy for him, others left rude comments about Lexi. Surprisingly female fans left rude comments for him too.

 _She looked so much better with Randy. Now that was couple goals!_

Others didn't believe they were dating. He handed Seth his phone back.

"Don't listen to the bad ones. They don't know what happened between Lexi and Randy", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"She asked if we should post a picture or something to confirm that we are dating. I don't think its necessary", Dean said.

"I think I know why she asked that", Roman said.

Dean and Seth looked at him.

"Randy's female fans were calling her a whore. Leaving rude messages and Randy. Saying the only reason she made it to the main roster was because of him. That he hides her on the bus because he's embarrassed to be seen with her. He saw that it was effecting her and so he posted a picture of them together.", Roman said.

"Did it change anything?", Dean asked.

"Yes. I mean the jealous female fans kept at it, but fans started defending Lexi and I think she liked that. It made her feel more confident in the relationship.", Roman said.

"It was a way of Randy saying, this is mine and I don't care what you say. He also let the rude fans know to fuck off in the comments", Seth said.

Dean nodded. Lexi came back.

"Did you get our drinks?", Lexi asked.

"Not yet", he said.

She nodded.

"A Modelo sounds good right now. With some chicken wings", she said.

"That does sound good", Roman said.

"Oh they have lobster pizza", Seth said.

Dean grabbed Lexi's phone. She didn't care because she had nothing to hide. He opened her Instagram and handed Seth the phone.

"You know how to work this shit. Take a picture and post it", Dean said, placing his arm around Lexi's shoulders.

"What's going on?", Lexi asked, looking between the guys.

"We're making it Instagram official", Seth said.

Roman chuckled.

"Someone said you look better with Randy. Yeah right, we'll see how good he still looks with you after this photo", Dean said.

Seth and Roman laughed. She kissed Dean's cheek and Seth took the picture.

"That's a good one", Roman said over Seth's shoulder.

Seth posted it. Not even three seconds later, everyone was commenting, even superstars they work with.

 _So cute!- TheBrieBella_

 _True love.- TheNikkiBella_

 _I can't with you two lovebirds!- NatbyNature_

 _Nothing but happiness for you two- NaomiWWE_

 _My best friends. Perfect together!- WWERollins_

Roman retweeted Lexi's picture of her and Dean on twitter.

* * *

Getting to the hotel, Lexi stretched.

"What changed your mind?", Lexi asked.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm hiding you or that I'm embarrassed by you. I'm not.", he said.

She smiled.

"I know you aren't.", she said.

"I know I don't dress like Randy or have his neatly cut hair", Lexi stopped him.

"Have I said or done something that would make you think I don't like you the way you are?", she asked.

He sighed and sat on the bed.

"I might have read a few comments from Seth's phone", Dean said.

"I've seen a few of those, but I just scroll right by them. Those people don't know you or anything about our relationship. I'm sure that if they knew what Randy did, they wouldn't be saying those things.", Lexi said.

Dean nodded.

"I like you just the way you are. No one else is in our relationship but us. They can comment, they can suggest, and hate, but it won't change my mind for a minute", she said.

He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

The next morning, Dean and the guys had an interview.

"You know I have to ask. We've seen the photos, Lexi posted one. I mean, is this for work or is this the real deal?", he asked Dean.

Dean smiled. Seth patted his back.

"I've said this several times. I'm a private person, I don't like talking about my personal life. Now it seems like I need to clear things up. I'm sure there are people out there who wish it was for work, but it's not. This is the real deal, I've liked her for a while and no one is going to change my mind.", Dean said.

"We can say that's the truth. Seth and I spend plenty of time with them. It started as a friendship and grew. We couldn't be happier for them both.", Roman said.

"How long have you two been dating? A lot of people have been saying that she cheated on Randy with you.", the guy said.

"Not true", Dean said.

"Not even close", Roman said.

"False", Seth said.

"You know, the situation between her and Randy, that's not for me to tell. Like Roman said, she and I were friends first. We've been dating a month, two almost three months after they broke up we started dating", Dean said.

The guy nodded. Dean didn't want anyone painting Lexi as a cheater.

* * *

Once at the arena for Raw, Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You didn't have to answer that question, but you did. Thank you", she said.

"Of course. I also didn't want anyone thinking that you go around cheating.", he said.

Lexi pulled her phone out and showed Dean what Randy posted.

 _Mistakes were made, way more on my part. I lost a woman I loved, she never cheated, ever. We tried to work it out, but there was too much damage to fix. I wish her nothing but happiness. Dean is a good man, I really hope he makes her happy.- RandyOrton_

Dean handed her back her phone.

"I texted him to tell him he didn't have to do that. He said he did. That he didn't like that question the interviewer asked you.", she said.

He nodded.

"I tried to answer the question without giving too much away. That was your business to tell and Randy's", he said.

She nodded.

"I'm glad the world knows you're mine now", he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She smiled.

"I'm glad I'm yours", she said, before kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8-Two Weeks

Once home, she went right to her parents house. She had nowhere else to go. There was the house she and Dean bought, but it would feel weird being there without him.

"How was your flight?", her mom asked.

"Too long", Lexi replied.

Her mom looked at her sadly. She turned towards the stores parking lot.

"How about some donuts?", she asked.

Lexi nodded. Her mom ordered her some of her favorites before driving home. Once inside, Lexi grabbed a few and went to her room. She sighed, finding one of Dean's shirts he had left behind. She hugged it and cried. It still smelled of him.

* * *

Dean went home to Vegas after the show. Grabbing a beer out of his fridge. The silence was scary. He pulled his phone out and went through the photos of him and Lexi. The videos of them laughing and singing in the car. He smiled before shedding a few tears. He missed her. He wondered if she was staying at their house. Deciding to call her mom.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hi, its Jon Good. I was just calling to check in on Lexi.", he said.

Her mom smiled.

"She's struggling a bit. Hasn't come out of her room since getting here yesterday", she said.

"Can you let her know I called and, just let her know I'm here", he said.

"I will", she said.

"Thanks", he said, before hanging up.

He stood and grabbed another beer out as someone knocked. He walked over and opened it. Seth stood there with his bags.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", Dean asked.

Seth shrugged.

"Roman and I agreed to take turns keeping an eye on you till this whole situation with Lexi gets fixed", he said.

Dean moved aside and let Seth in.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself", Dean replied.

Seth laughed.

"Sure you are bud", Seth said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"So, what's for dinner?", Seth asked.

"Whatever is in the fridge", Dean said.

He walked over to it and it was empty. He hadn't been home in a long while. He closed the door and walked back to the living room to see Seth looking at the photos on his phone.

"I was just, reminiscing", Dean said.

Seth nodded and set the phone down.

"That's ok to do", he said.

"There's no food", Dean said.

Seth nodded and stood.

"Then let's go out to eat. You can show me your favorite places around here", Seth said.

Dean nodded and grabbed his keys. Seth followed behind him.

* * *

Lexi had been in bed three days. A pizza box was set on her floor, a box of opened cookies, and donuts. Someone knocked on her door.

"Go away", she groaned and covered her head with her pillow.

She heard her door open.

"I can't do that", Eva Marie said.

Lexi groaned again. The pillow was pulled off her head and she turned to see Eva.

"Come on, lets go work out or get you showered", she said.

Lexi sighed and got up. She grabbed clean clothes and walked into the bathroom to shower. Eva cleaned up her room. Once Lexi was done, Eva grabbed her purse and keys.

"Where are we going exactly?", Lexi asked.

"Out, anywhere", Eva said.

Her mom stopped her. Handing her a paper.

"Your storage payment is due", her mom said.

Lexi nodded.

"I'll go by and pay it today", Lexi said.

"Or you can take the stuff to your house. Rent free", her mom suggested.

"I'm not going there", Lexi said.

She walked out with Eva and she drove her to the storage.

"Your mom makes a point you know. The house is empty, why pay for this space when you have enough space there", Eva said.

"Because it reminds me of Dean. It's too hard", Lexi said.

Eva nodded.

"But you and my mom are right. Help me?", Lexi said.

Eva nodded.

* * *

After moving everything to the house, Lexi locked it back up and left. The stopped to get something to eat. Running into a few friends from high school. Well, she shouldn't really call them friends.

"So you weren't always an angel", Eva smirked.

"I was a reckless teenager. Ditching school, hanging out with the wrong crowds, under age drinking.", Lexi said.

"Ever been arrested?", Eva asked.

"Twice", Lexi said.

"Ever done drugs?", Eva asked.

"Just marijuana", Lexi said.

"Wow, I'm seeing a whole different side of you I didn't even know existed.", Eva said.

"I don't like talking about it. Dean knows, Randy didn't", Lexi said.

Eva nodded. One of the guys at the table walked over to her.

"Hey, there's this awesome party in L.A. tonight. Want to go?", he asked.

"I'm in", Lexi said.

The guy nodded and wrote down his number. Lexi hadn't hung out with them since she was sixteen. She knew this wasn't a good idea, but she didn't care.

* * *

Dean was checking his phone again. They were getting ready for the show tonight.

"That's like the fifteenth time today. Stop", Seth said.

"I can't.", Dean said.

"She'll be back to work soon. They only gave her a week", Roman said.

Dean sighed and nodded.

* * *

The music was loud and the dance floor was crowded. She shouldn't be here. They handed her a shot and she downed it.

"Can we get a picture with you?", someone asked.

Lexi nodded and took another shot before smiling for the picture.

"How's your arm? We can't wait to see you in the ring again", they said.

"Soon", Lexi smiled.

The girls in the group dragged her to the dance floor. After a while, she went back to the table and grabbed a beer.

"Hey, you told Karina you need to relax after everything you've been through. I've got just the thing", he said.

He pulled out a joint and handed it to her. She shook her head no and handed it back.

"No thanks", Lexi said.

The guy shrugged and went back to drinking. She noticed more people recognized her and asked for photos. She took them. One of the guys accidentally bumped into one of the guys in her group and he got mad.

"Watch it asshole", he said, grabbing the fan.

"Seriously, don't. It was an accident", Lexi said.

"It was, I'm sorry", the fan said.

Again they bumped into him. He turned and punched the guy. This prompted the security team to call the cops. They walked her group out. The paparazzi looking for celebrities spotted her, he started snapping pictures. She sighed as they put her in the cop car.

They questioned her about her friend who had the drugs on him.

"I didn't know he had that", Lexi said.

"How do we know you aren't lying?", he asked.

"Give me a test, you won't find anything. My job is very strict. One failed drug test will have me suspended. I've worked too hard for that", Lexi said.

They nodded.

"Then you won't mind taking the test", he said.

"I don't", Lexi replied.

* * *

The next morning she read the article TMZ posted.

"You're too old to be acting out like this. I know your hurt, but drugs is not the answer", her mom said.

"I didn't do drugs. My test was clean, I swear", Lexi said.

Her mom sighed. Lexi's phone rang, it was Stephanie. Her mom left her alone.

"Hello", she answered.

"I don't suppose you've seen TMZ or ESPN?", she asked calmly.

"I have and I swear I didn't touch any.", Lexi said.

Stephanie sighed.

"I know. We spoke to the police department, you were cleared of the drug possession charge. TMZ and ESPN will also correct their reports", Stephanie said.

"And?", Lexi asked.

"We are giving you another week off. Obviously you're going through something, work won't make it better. Clear your head Lexi. Don't let us read something like that again", Stephanie said.

"You won't, I swear", Lexi said.

"We need you to also make a statement. Apologizing for putting yourself in that position in the first place", Stephanie said.

"I will", Lexi said.

Stephanie hung up and Lexi wrote a statement on Twitter after getting it approved by the company. WWE retweeted it.


	9. Chapter 9-Fight

Seth chugged his beer.

"I'm going to get another. You two?", Seth asked.

Seth pointed at them and Dean finished his before nodding. Roman did the same.

"Hey, can I get three more beers please", Seth ordered.

The bartender nodded and started on his order. Seth pulled his phone out and was scrolling through Instagram.

"After this, let's go home. I just don't feel like getting hammered", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Ok", Roman said.

He noticed over Dean's shoulder this guy talking to the girl that was all over Seth a few minutes ago. He looked pissed and he watched as the girl pointed at Seth. The guy glared at him.

"Oh shit", Roman said.

"What?", Dean asked, looking in the direction Roman was looking.

"Big dude is pissed", Roman said.

"Well, if things escalate, I can take my anger out on big dude", Dean said.

He cracked his knuckles. The guy tapped Seth's shoulder.

"Oh hey, sorry am I in your way?", Seth said, moving aside.

This guy grabbed Seth by his shirt and yanked him forward.

"You touch my girl?", the guy asked.

Seth raised a brow.

"Depends. Who?", Seth asked.

The guy pointed to the woman and Seth nodded.

"But to be clear, she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend", Seth said.

"Oh", the guy said.

He punched Seth hard, almost knocking him back. Seth rubbed his jaw.

"You don't want to do that", Seth said.

Seth noticed Dean and Roman approach. He stopped them.

"I got this guys", he said.

Dean and Roman nodded. Seth went to tackle the guy, but was grabbed by the back of his shirt and tossed over, he landed on his feet, but hit his knee on a chair.

"Alright, that's enough", Dean said.

He walked over to the guy and punched him. Dean shook his hand out.

"What the hell are you made out of", Dean said.

The guy punched Dean and pushed him into a table. Dean groaned.

"Son of a bitch", Dean growled.

Seth placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Don't look at me like that Mr. I have this", Dean said.

"I underestimated his strength", Seth said.

"Together?", Dean asked.

Seth hit his fist against Dean's and nodded. They stood and went to tackle this guy. Grabbing his legs to knock him off his feet. This guy kicked Seth back. Grabbing Dean by his neck tossing him into Roman. Roman chuckled.

"Anytime you want to step in big man, is good with me", Dean huffed.

Roman nodded.

"I guess you two have had enough", Roman said.

"You think?", Dean said.

Roman stood and faced the guy.

"Look man, they've had enough. Just leave us alone and go about the rest of your day. You might even want to get a new girl, because that one, fucks everything and anything in her sight.", Roman said.

"You fuck her?", the guy growled.

"No. I wouldn't touch her even if I didn't have a girl", Roman said.

The guy took a step and Roman ran at him. Tackling him down. Roman groaned and rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't touch my friends again", Roman said standing.

He was going to walk over to Dean and Seth, but this guy grabbed his leg, pulling it back and making Roman fall face first. Dean and Seth stood and started beating down on the guy. Roman sat up and joined them.

"I called the cops", the bartender shouted.

The guys were too busy beating the guy down, they didn't hear him. The girl that Seth was entertaining ran over and started hitting him with her purse. The girl that had her eye on Dean, grabbed the other girl by her hair and dragged her away from Seth.

"Cops", someone yelled.

Everyone ran out as cops ran in. They separated everyone. They sat Roman, Dean, and Seth together as the cops talked to the bartender.

"You could have knocked his ass down sooner", Seth said to Roman.

"You said you had it", Roman said, while rubbing his shoulder.

"Right", Dean said.

"That's when I thought I could take him. Dude is heavier than he looks", Seth said.

A cop walked over to them and gestured for them to stand.

"Can I speak to the owner real quick?", Dean asked.

The cop nodded and the owner walked over. He looked pissed, which he had a right to be. They destroyed his place of business.

"My friends and I will pay for all the damage. We sincerely apologize for what happened here", Dean said.

Seth and Roman nodded.

"Thank you boys", the owner said.

Dean wrote his number down.

"So I guess this means we're going to jail?", Seth said to the cop.

The cop nodded. They walked each man to patrol cars, including the guy, his girlfriend, and the woman that was hitting on Dean.

"How pissed do you think my wife is going to be?", Roman asked.

"Oh I would say super pissed. Especially since she might have to come down and bail us out", Seth said.

Roman sighed.

* * *

They put them in the same cell. Dean declined to call anyone, there was no one in town he could call. Seth the same. They walked Roman out and he made the dreaded call to his wife.

"You're where?", she shouted into the phone.

He pulled it away from his ear.

"Save the yelling for Seth. It's his fault", Roman said.

He heard his wife sigh.

"Hey, you think you can do something for me?", he asked.

"Really? You're asking for a favor now?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Its more for Dean", he said.

"You want me to call Lexi", she said.

"Yes. She's in town and maybe she would be willing to come down. If she does, that means there is still hope for them. He needs her", Roman said.

He didn't know it, but his wife was smiling. She knew how worried Roman was about Dean without Lexi and vise versa.

"I'll call her", she said.

"Thank you babe. I love you", he said.

"Love you too", she said.

He made his way back to the cell and the guys looked at him.

"So?", Dean asked.

"She's pissed, but she's coming", Roman said.

"As long as you didn't tell her it was my fault", Seth said.

"Oh I told her", Roman said smirking.

"Oh man", Seth mumbled.

"If I get an earful then so do you", Roman said.

Dean laughed.


	10. Chapter 10-At Last

After everything they had been through, they tried to get some kind of normalcy back. It had been a month since the situation with Penny. Lexi had blocked out most of it, doctors said it was normal. The baby was growing and healthy.

"You look so beautiful", Brie said, fixing Lexi's hair.

"Thank you", Lexi said.

She looked over the simple blush dress she had on. Brie touched Lexi's bump.

"Your mommy and daddy are getting married today", Brie said.

Lexi gave her a small smile. Dean had wanted her to start planning again, but she declined and they chose a small backyard wedding. As soon as possible.

"Are you ok?", Brie asked.

Lexi met her eyes in the mirror.

"I'm fine", she said.

Brie nodded. Truth was, Lexi had been struggling with everything that happened. She couldn't sleep, it was hard to eat, and the nightmares were getting worse. She didn't want to tell anyone because she didn't want them to worry. She placed her hand on her growing bump, smiling.

"Let's get you married than", Brie said.

They walked out into the hall and Nikki came out with Gracie in her arms.

"Look how cute you look princess", Lexi said to Gracie.

"Are we ready?", Seth asked.

"Yes we are", Nikki said.

She handed Gracie over to Seth. He kissed her cheek and made her giggle. Gracie was apart of the reason why she hadn't completely lost it. Her baby needed her, but it was getting harder and harder. The soft music started playing as she took her step dad's arm. April walked out first with Seth on her arm. Nikki went next with Roman, and Brie went next with Bryan.

Dean grew even more nervous as it was getting closer to Lexi's turn. Everyone stood and he took a deep breath. Lexi and her step dad walked through the double doors, leading to their backyard.

"Wow", Dean said.

The twins had gone all out on the decorations in the backyard. Trying to fit as much of what Lexi wanted originally before the Penny situation. The lights hanging from the trees went well with the sunset. Light pink rose petals were spread out on the tables, with silver candles floating in vases.

His heart sped up as Lexi got closer. He smiled.

"Who gives this woman, to this man?", the minister asked.

"Her mom and I do", her step dad said.

He placed Lexi's hand in Dean's, before kissing her cheek. Lexi stood beside him and he leaned over as the minister spoke.

"You look so beautiful", he whispered.

She blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself", she whispered back.

After the minister was done and they exchanged rings. Dean honestly thought being married would make him feel different, it didn't. All he knew was that he loved his now wife, more than ever.

"You may now kiss the bride.", the minister said.

Dean leaned over and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered and whistled.

"I am proud to present, Mr. And Mrs. Jonathan Good", the minister said.

"I love you wife", he whispered against her lips.

She smiled.

"I love you husband", she replied.

After a few photos and hugs from family and friends. Dean took Lexi inside. He wanted a moment alone with his new wife.

"Feel different?", Lexi asked.

Dean smiled.

"Not really. I do know I love you so much more.", he said.

"That's a feeling Dean", Lexi said.

He chuckled and placed his hands on her bump.

"How's she doing?", he asked.

"Moves a lot, especially at night", she said.

"Is that why you can't sleep? I hear you get up and walking around at night", he said.

"Yeah", Lexi said.

He placed a finger under her chin and lift her head.

"Tell me what's bothering you. I know something is", he said.

"I've been having nightmares, about Penny, but I swear I'm fine. Lia wakes me up with her hard kicks. She might be the future wrestler in the family", Lexi said.

"That's my girl", Dean said, kissing Lexi's bump.

Lexi giggled. He placed his hands on Lexi's cheeks gently.

"You would tell me if its something bad right? You can talk to me babe", he said.

She wanted too, but couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"I'm good", she said.

He nodded and kissed her.

"Let's get down to the party", he said.

She stopped him.

"I have to use the restroom, I'll meet you down there", she said.

He nodded. She walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking. Some times they just did that without her knowing it. Amelia kicked hard. Even thinking about Penny gave her panic attacks.

"Sorry sweet girl. Mommy's trying not to think about her", Lexi said softly, rubbing her bump.

She composed herself and walked out and back down to the party. Dean, Roman, and Seth were taking a shot. She didn't understand why Dean could all of a sudden act like it didn't bother him. Like nothing happened.

She pushed those thoughts away and went over to April, who held Gracie.

"You ok?", she asked.

"I really wish everyone would stop asking me that. It's so annoying", Lexi snapped.

April and the girls looked at her, shocked. Lexi sighed.

"Sorry. I'm fine, I'm just tired of getting asked the same question", Lexi said.

They nodded.

"How does it feel to be a married woman?", Phil asked.

"It really doesn't feel any different.", Lexi said.

"That's the same thing I said. It really doesn't", April said.

Dean was watching Lexi. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't help her till she wanted to admit she needed help.

"Does Lexi seem different to you?", he asked.

"I didn't want to say anything, but it's normal. She went through something traumatic and hasn't talked about it. She just needs time", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"She said she's been having nightmares. Should I be worried?", Dean asked.

"How bad and how long has she been having these nightmares?", Roman asked.

"I don't know how long or how bad. We were upstairs and I asked her, she admitted it, but laughed it off.", Dean said.

Roman nodded and looked towards Lexi.

"Just keep an eye on her", Roman said.

Dean nodded. He watched as Nikki went over to the DJ. She took the mic and everyone looked over at her.

"Ok, so Lexi and Jon, first off, congratulations. I am so happy for the both of you. So, Brie and I just found out that Jon and Lexi didn't pick a song to dance to as husband and wife.", Nikki said.

Dean groaned and everyone laughed.

"Everyone needs a song Jon", Nikki said.

Brie joined Nikki.

"Anyway, we decided to pick one for them. To us, it makes us think of them.", Brie said.

"So Jon, you better grab your wife and pull her to the dance floor", Nikki said.

Dean set his beer down and walked over to Lexi. He took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Nikki nodded to the dj and the song started playing.

 _At Last by Etta James_

"Does fit us", Dean whispered to her.

She nodded against his shoulder.

"And you hate dancing", Lexi said.

"But I love you. What you want, you get", he said.

She placed her lips against his.


	11. Chapter 11-Ready To Retire?

Dean smiled down at his four day old daughter. She opened her eyes slowly, her little hand wrapped around his finger. She watched him.

"Hi Veronica, about time you woke up kiddo", he said softly.

Lexi was asleep. WWE had given him a few weeks off. Veronica wiggled and made whining noises. He walked out of their bedroom so she wouldn't wake Lexi and into the baby's room.

"Let's see if I'm right", Dean said.

He lifted her and sniffed her butt before he nodded and setting her on the changing table.

"Why do you guys always wait till I hold you to poop, huh", he said.

Veronica looked around the room. Dean hated that they grew too fast, especially when he was on the road still. He finished changing her.

"Maybe I should cut my contract short and come home for good. The gym is almost done, and we don't have to worry about anything", he said softly to her.

His hand gently rubbing her tummy. Her eyes closed.

"You are possibly my last little baby", he said, before lifting her.

She turned her head, looking for food, and he gently touched her chin. Her face scrunched up.

"Hungry?", he asked, walking back to his bedroom.

Lexi was coming out of the bathroom. She looked so tired, but he knew why. She never complained though, crawling back into bed, she smiled at him.

"She's hungry", he said.

She held her hands out and he set their baby in her arms. He went and sat beside her, watching as she fed Veronica.

"I told Joe, you know about giving Veronica his character's last name", he said.

Lexi looked at him.

"And what did he say?", she asked.

"He hugged me and said thanks. Colby asked when we were naming a kid after him, I just laughed", Dean said.

Lexi laughed softly, while her finger rubbed her daughter's soft cheek.

"I had to remind Colby that Joe was the one who drove you to the hospital since Raw was in town. He also held your hand as you delivered little V. Lucky it was for us or you would have had Ronnie here in our bed alone", Dean said.

Lexi nodded.

"Damn brand split", Dean mumbled.

"Veronica Reign", Lexi said, kissing her daughter's little hand.

Dean was playing with Ronnie's kicking feet, making her kick more.

"So, are we going to talk about you wanting to cut your contract short?", she asked.

He met her eyes. She raised a brow.

"Five kids later and you still forget about the baby monitor", she laughed softly.

He chuckled.

"Damn baby monitor", he said.

"So?", she asked.

He shrugged and kissed her cheek.

"Baby", she said.

He sighed.

"I just don't want to miss anything anymore. When I come home the girls just say hi and they are off to practice. The twins hardly know me. I don't want her to cry when I come home and try to hold her.", he said.

"I also don't want you to retire unless you are absolutely sure that you are ready to. I won't ask you to stay and give up wrestling either.", she said.

He set his hands on his hips and nodded.

"Are you ready to retire?", she asked.

He met her eyes and shook his head no. She smiled.

"Then finish out your contract. If they offer you a new one and you want to take it, then take it.", she said.

He nodded.

"As for the kids. They love you Jon, so much. They are happy when you come home, it takes the twins awhile because they still aren't use to it. Gracie and Amelia are attached to you and don't want to let go. Its mom who when you are home", she said.

Dean smiled.

"Maybe I should take them to the zoo or something when I'm home.", Dean said.

"Then they'll be expecting something that big whenever you're home. Try maybe ice cream or a movie. Take them grocery shopping. Ask them to help you make dinner. Gracie and Amelia love doing that with me", she said.

She lifted Ronnie to burp her.

"I'll do it", he said, holding his hands out.

She handed Veronica over.

"And your ok with staying home alone with them?", he asked.

"Its only for a few months, Aunt Rose is coming back.", she said.

Dean and Lexi had decided to give Aunt Rose a break every few months. Letting her go home and spend time with her own kids and grandkids. They felt bad keeping her to themselves.

"And since this is our last baby, Aunt Rose won't need to help me as often. Once I get into a good routine that is", Lexi said.

Dean nodded.

"Don't forget to make that appoint, Good", Lexi said.

"I'll do it this time, I swear", Dean said.

He had made an appointment before Ronnie was even conceived, but one night Lexi had joined him on the road. They had a few drinks and went dancing, one thing had lead to another and boom, she was knocked up.

He looked down at his little girl.

"I think it worked out though. She's beautiful.", he said.

Lexi liked watching him with their kids. He was a complete softie and push over when it came to the kids.

"Isn't that right princess", he said softly.

Gracie, Amelia, and the twins were with Lexi's parents. They wanted to give Dean and Lexi a chance to get comfortable at home and spend a few nights alone with their newborn.

"You ever thought about going back to work?", he asked suddenly.

"I wanted too", she admitted.

He looked down at Veronica.

"But it can wait, she was so worth it", Lexi smiled.

Veronica fell asleep in her dad's arms.

"I'm going to go lay her down, because daddy wants a few minutes alone with mommy", Dean whispered to Ronnie.

"Yeah, that's what got us baby number five", Lexi said.

Dean chuckled before walking out of their room and laying down their little girl. He knew Lexi couldn't do much while still recovering, but he would take what he could get.

Quickly making his way back to their room. He stopped and sighed. Lexi was fast asleep.

"Lexi?", he whispered.

When she didn't respond, he smiled and nodded. He went to his side and got in. He wasn't angry that she fell asleep, he was even feeling a bit worn out himself.

"I love you", he whispered.

She hummed, but didn't wake. He got as close to her as he could without waking her. Falling asleep beside his wife.

 **A/N: So, I've been writing another part to Lexi and Dean, but this time their kids are a bit older and have their own relationships to keep in tacked. It will probably be up after Wild is done. Interested in reading it, let me know and I'll post the first chapter Monday!**


	12. Chapter 12-Hall Of Fame

Lexi sat in the front row with her kids. Elijah in her lap. She was nervous for Dean, knowing what this meant for him.

"You think daddy is nervous?", Gracie whispered to me.

"He might not look it, but he is", she whispered back.

Gracie nodded, knowing her dad well. He didn't have to say anything and they knew when he was mad, nervous, and disappointed. Nick walked over to Lexi and told her it was time. She nodded and handed Elijah to Aunt Rose before making her way to the back.

She would be introducing the Shield into the Hall of Fame. She saw her husband, his hands in his pockets. She walked over to him and set her hand on his chest. He flinched before meeting her eyes. He must have been deep in thought.

"You ok?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Nervous?", she asked.

He smirked and set his hands on her hips.

"Never, it's like you don't know me at all doll", he said.

That was Dean Ambrose.

"I was speaking to Jon, because yes, I know him very well", she said.

His eyes softened.

"A little", he admitted.

She kissed him.

"Just let Dean make the speech. He always does what needs to be done", she said smiling.

"Which one of us do you love more?", he asked.

"You", she said.

He smiled and she touched his cheek gently. She kissed him once more before walking out after her music played. She smiled out to the crowd.

"When they asked me to induct The Shield into the Hall of Fame, I said yes right away. I knew that if anyone deserved this honor, it was those three men. They were the same, but yet, so different. They each brought something to the table, which if you asked me turned out pretty well for them.", she said.

Some of the fans cheered.

"Roman Reigns, no matter what anyone, including the haters threw his way, he dealt with like a true superstar. Like a true leader. Head held high, with steady hands. I admire him a lot, and I'm happy and honored to call him not just my friend, but my family.", she said.

The crowd cheered.

"Seth Rollins, owns every match he's in, or like his song says, he burns it down. His passion for wrestling is one to admire, you could call him the best in the world, I know I do. Thank you for not only being my best friend, but a damn good brother in law and uncle.", she said.

The crowd chanted Burn It Down. Lexi laughed softly.

"And last, but never least, my amazing and wonderful husband", she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

The crowd cheered.

"Sorry", she said, dabbing at the tears before they fell.

She took a deep breath.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were special. You walked into an arena and the crowd would just flock to you like moths to a flame, I should know. Your unique way in the ring, made you one of a kind and that will forever stick in the minds of your fans, including your children. Thank you for picking me to join you on this crazy ride.", she said.

The fans clapped and yelled Ambrose. She sighed.

"Getting to know each of these men in and out of the ring, has been my honor. It was even better when I got to call them family. Together or apart, they dominated that ring. They pulled the fans in and gave them some of the best matches, always outdoing their last. They are the definition of a Brotherhood. Congratulations gentlemen, it is my honor to induct you into the hall of fame", she said.

The music played and everyone stood to clap as the guys walked out. All three hugged Lexi, before Dean pulled her in and kissed her. She moved aside as they each gave their speeches. When it was Dean's turn, he smirked.

"I just wanted to thank my family. My kids for putting up with my work schedule.", he said.

He looked down at them.

"Daddy is coming home for good. I can't wait to spend every waking moment with you", he said.

He turned to look at Lexi.

"And to my partner in crime, my best friend, and most importantly my wife. You've held the house down for so long, taking care of my kids and making sure that my relationship with them was strong even with me on the road. I owe you a hell of a lot of dates and as soon as we leave here, I'm taking you out beautiful", he said.

She smiled at him and he winked. He looked back at the crowd.

"And to the WWE universe, thank you. You've given me so much and more. I walk away today with a family, my brothers, and knowing that all of our hard work and so many nights away from our families, was worth it. You've made it special and I will forever be grateful to you for it. Thank you", Dean said, before stepping back.

Getting backstage, they took pictures together and then a few with Lexi. Hunter walked over to them.

"So, I guess right now is a good time to tell you that next year, Lexi will be inducted. Dean, if you want", Dean stopped him and nodded.

"Hell yeah. Can all three of us do it?", he said.

Hunter nodded.

"I don't see why not. She inducted you, it's only fair you three do the same", he said.

He walked away and Lexi wrapped her arms around Dean.

"So, I seem to have heard you say something about a date tonight", she said.

"Oh yeah? You heard that", Dean said.

She kissed him.

"No kids. Just you and me Doll face", he said.

She nodded. It had been awhile since they got any alone time. With her family here and Aunt Rose, they had more than enough babysitters. They joined the rest of their family and watched the rest of the show. After, the grandparents and Aunt Rose took all the kids back to the hotel and Dean took Lexi out for drinks.

Sitting in a booth, blocking them from everyone's eyes. He kissed her shoulder and up to her neck.

"You smell so good", he whispered.

She giggled. The waitress left their Margherita pizza on the table before quietly walking away.

"Jon, I'm hungry", she said, trying to gently push him away.

He moaned.

"Me too. Give me something", he whispered.

She laughed and faced him. Cupping his face in her hands. Looking into his blue eyes as they twinkled. The moment turned serious for her and she leaned in, kissing him.

She pulled away slowly.

"I love you so much", she whispered.

He smiled and brushed his nose against hers.

"Not as much as I love you my Angel", he replied.

She smiled.

"Spend forever with me?", she asked.

He smiled and chuckled softly.

"That's the plan, so don't divert. Why do you think I keep knocking you up", he said.

She laughed. They pulled away long enough to eat and finish their beers. Ordering two more. To Dean it felt like they were just dating again, he loved these moments with his wife and he was going to make sure he always made time for her.

* * *

Getting back to their hotel room, their kids were asleep. Elijah and Veronica were on their bed and Dean sighed.

"What?", Lexi whispered.

"I was hoping for a little loving", he said, sounding disappointed.

Lexi went over to him and kissed his neck before moving up to his ear.

"And you don't plan on giving me any tonight?", she asked.

"I wanted too", he replied.

She took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. He smiled when he caught on. Connecting their lips as they undressed and made their way into the shower. He lifted her and pressed her up against the tile wall. The water running down them as they made love.

"Fuck", Dean groaned.

Lexi bit his lip and tugged on it a bit. That made Dean speed up his movement.

"Aren't you glad you got that vasectomy", she said as he let her down.

He swallowed and chuckled.

"Yeah", he said.

They showered and got dressed. Squeezing into their bed with Elijah and Veronica.


	13. Chapter 13-Super Dad

Dean woke up at his usual time, walking into their closet and looking around for his suitcase. He sighed when he realized he forgot to pack. Finding his suitcase pushed to the back. Lexi wiped her eyes and walked in.

"What are you doing?", she asked, yawning and leaning against the door.

"I forgot to pack", he said.

"Pack for what?", she asked.

She smirked when she realized he forgot about retiring.

"Work", he suddenly stopped.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"You could have said something", he said, looking at her amused face.

"It was too good", she said.

He pushed the suitcase away and stood.

"I forgot", he said.

"I realize that", she smiled.

He walked over to her and kissed her. She rubbed his arms.

"Its going to take some time to get use to not getting up and ready to leave to the airport. Trust me", she said.

He nodded.

"Come to bed, the girls are going to need a ride to school and you'll be taking them. You'll need something to do or you'll go crazy", she said.

Dean was so use to working from morning till night, Friday through Tuesday. She needed to find ways to ease him out of that routine.

"The girls have games on Saturdays and the twins have games on Sundays. You finally get to be a soccer dad and volleyball dad.", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Looking forward to it", he said.

They walked back over to the bed.

"Maybe we should get you a mini van", she said.

"No freaking way", Dean said.

She laughed. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up, he had so much energy he didn't know what to do with it. Deciding to make breakfast, even though it was way too early for anyone to be up.

"Daddy", Veronica walked in, wiping her eyes.

He walked over to her and lifted her into his arms.

"Hungry pumpkin head?", he asked.

She laid her head on his shoulder and nodded. It was much more difficult to cook with one hand. Having to switch Ronnie to the other arm. Lexi walked in, looking at all the food.

"So, is someone coming over for breakfast?", she asked.

"No", he replied calmly.

"Right, so who exactly is going to eat all of this?", she asked.

"If there's leftover food, we can have it for dinner. The kids will go nuts over it", he said.

She nodded and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Hey, I have to help out at Ronnie's kindergarten class, mind going shopping for a few things we need?", she asked.

"Hey, I'm super dad, I've got this. You leave me a list and I'll get it done", he said.

"You are such a big help. Thank you", she said, kissing his cheek.

She took Ronnie to get her ready for the day. After he finished cooking, he heard a loud commotion from upstairs. All the kids were awake and getting ready for school. He was glad it was Friday. Looking forward to spending a full weekend with his kids. It's been too long.

They all came down and Gracie looked like she was having a rough morning.

"Alright, stuff your faces", Dean said.

The kids filled their plates and ate what they could. Dean realized Lexi had been right, and there were a lot of leftovers. Lexi served her plate and kissed him after she finished.

"Its so good to have you home", she whispered.

He smiled.

"Mom, did you write down what I needed from the store?", Gracie asked.

"No, sorry. The list is right there. Write it for dad and he can pick it up", Lexi said.

Gracie blushed and bit her lip.

"What's up kid? What do you need?", he asked.

Gracie didn't want to tell him. Lexi looked at him.

"She needs tampons", Lexi said.

Dean nodded.

"I can get them", he shrugged.

Gracie looked at her dad confused. He smirked.

"I got them for your mom all the time kid. It's no problem.", Dean said, kissing the top of his oldest head.

"Thank you, dad", Gracie said.

He nodded. He looked at Lexi.

"Same as yours?", he asked.

Lexi nodded.

"Just pick up three packs", she said.

He nodded and wrote it down. The kids shuffled out of the house. Lexi grabbed her keys and purse. Dean noticed her sign and yawn.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Just tired. I might be coming down with the flu.", she said.

He nodded. They kissed, then she leaned into her son and kissed his head.

"See you after. Have fun with Elijah", she said.

"I will", he replied.

He held his son as he watched them drive away. Looking at Eli.

"Ready for a fun filled day with old dad", Dean said to his son.

Elijah smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought", he said.

Dean changed his son's diaper before leaving for the store. Checking the backpack Lexi used when she went anywhere with the kids.

"Extra diapers, wipes, change of clothes, and yogurt pieces. We're ready", Dean nodded.

* * *

Dean had gone down each aisle, finding what was on the list and adding a few extra things they didn't really need, but Dean convinced himself that he might need it.

"Now I know why mom doesn't let me come to Target alone", Dean said to his son.

Elijah smiled and laughed. Dean handed him more yogurt pieces. Getting to the last aisle, he searched the shelves for the tampons.

"Came for the wife?", an employee asked.

Dean chuckled and nodded.

"Wife and daughters", he said.

The woman nodded.

"You don't have anymore of the others?", he asked.

"I can check the back for you", she said.

"Please, I need three", he said.

She left his side. He found a few people staring at him as he held the tampons. Quickly setting them back down and following after the employee. He could already imagine the headlines. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

The woman came back out and handed him three.

"Thanks", he said.

Getting out of the aisle, a few people asked him for pictures in which he declined. He heard one man call him a not so nice word. Dean turned to him.

"Look, I'm with my kid. If he wasn't with me, I would totally take one. There is a time and a place.", Dean said.

The guy walked away, whispering to his friend. Dean shook his head. He went to pay, finding the guy taking pictures of him.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously, stop", Dean shouted.

The guy laughed and that pissed Dean off. Elijah whined a bit and Dean looked down at his son. His little bottom lip trembled.

"I'm sorry, Eli. Sorry", Dean whispered and pulled his son out of the seat when he reached for his dad.

The guy continued to take photos.

"Is there a problem here?", a manger came up to him.

Before Dean could say anything. A few employees and customers let the manager know what the man was doing.

"May I ask what you are doing with those photos?", the manager asked.

The guy explained to him that Dean was somewhat of a celebrity.

"And I told you no to the photos because my son is with me. I let you know that there is always a time and a place for it.", Dean said.

He rubbed Eli's back gently. The manager nodded.

"Would you like us to call the police?", the manager asked Dean.

"I'll delete the photos, look", the guy said.

Dean watched as he deleted them.

"No, its fine", Dean told the manager.

The manager nodded and kicked the man and his friend out. He apologized to Dean for what happened.

* * *

Getting home, he had set down his son for a nap while he put the groceries away. He cleaned up a bit. Like clockwork, the front door opened to his wife and Veronica. Ronnie ran to her dad and hugged him.

"How was your day super dad?", Lexi asked, kissing him.

"Pretty smooth, with the exception of someone stalking me at the store", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"I handled it. Some asshole taking pictures of me. He erased them though", he said.

She nodded.

"Has that happened to you?", he asked.

"A few times", she said.

He nodded.

"Just be careful around men like that", Dean said.

"I know", she replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ready for this every day?", she asked.

He rubbed her sides.

"At least till the gym is completely ready. I don't know how you do it with all of our kids.", he said.

She shrugged.

"Takes some getting use to", she said.


	14. Chapter 14-New Girl

Getting to the arena, she asked a few people for Hunter's office. They gave her directions. Telling her there should be signs on the walls leading her there. Turning one corner, she saw the signs on the wall. Mentally scolding herself for not wearing her contacts or glasses.

Leaving her eyes on the signs, she didn't see the man coming out of a room. Bumping right into her.

"Oh shoot", she said.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you", this guy said.

"Its fine, I wasn't really watching where I was going anyway. My fault", she chuckled.

"I'm Joe or Roman Reigns here at work", he said, biggest smile on his face.

She took his hand and shook it.

"Alexandra, but I prefer Lexi", she said.

"Right, the new girl. Well, nice to meet you Lexi. Welcome to NXT", Roman said.

"Thank you. I've been a bit nervous", she said.

"Don't be. Everyone here is friendly and if anyone gives you a hard time, you let me know and I'll handle it", Roman said.

"Good to know", she said.

He took her bags.

"Where can I show you too?", he asked.

"I'm looking for Triple H actually. I'm debuting tonight and he told me that as soon as I got here to come look for him", she said.

"I'll show", he said.

She followed behind him.

"So, your debuting tonight?", he asked confused.

She nodded. She was worried some of the women who have been here longer would get mad or dislike her for being pushed so quickly. After training in private with a few of the coaches, they realized she was ahead of everyone else and they didn't see the need to hold her back.

"Why do you sound so shocked?", she asked.

Worried that he would think badly of her. She worked her ass off as hard as these women are.

"Its just, you just got here and they must have a lot of faith in you", he said.

She stopped and he did as well, facing her.

"No, I didn't fuck anyone. No, I didn't suck anyone off. No, I'm not related to any Hall of Famer. I was trained by Mysterio, but I am not nor will I ever use his name to get to the top", she said.

Roman raised a brow and smiled.

"I can see why you would think that I would think that, but I'm not. I was just thinking that you must be that good if they are pushing you", Roman said.

"Oh", she said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"But I get it. People who are jealous tend to make up lies like that. Also, there's nothing wrong with having Hall of Famers as parents", Roman said.

"I didn't mean that", she said.

"I'm guessing someone thought you were related to Mysterio and accused you of using his name", he said.

Lexi nodded.

"Yeah, it's why I usually don't like telling people about my dad. Usually my last name gives it away", Roman said.

"You didn't give me one", she said.

"Sorry, its Anoa'i", he said.

"As in the famous Samoan wrestling family?", she asked.

Roman sighed and nodded.

"Wild Samoans. Sika is my dad", he said.

"That's amazing. I'm a huge fan of your dad's", she said.

He smiled.

"I'll let him know. He'll probably want to meet you some time", Roman said.

They continued down the hall till they reached Triple H's office.

"I guess I'll see you around Lexi. Come find me when your done, I can introduce you to some of the crew", he said.

"Sounds good", she replied.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for the NXT show. Dean made his way down the hall looking for the men's locker room. Following the signs on the walls. Reading one, it told him to turn left. As he did, he stopped in his tracks. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before. She was new, he was sure of it.

She laughed at something AJ Lee said. Her bags stood next to her. The brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Well fuck me", he mumbled.

"Sorry, I don't roll that way", Seth said, slapping his shoulder.

Dean chuckled before looking back at the woman who had his heart pounding hard against his chest.

"Who's that?", Dean asked, with a tilt of his chin in her direction.

Seth looked up from his phone to see who Dean was asking about.

"Oh, that's the new girl. Just recruited from Mexico actually. Rey Mysterio recommended her, or at least that's what I heard", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"I heard she's really good in the ring and on the mic. Wouldn't be surprised if they moved her up to the main roster within a few months", Seth said.

"That good?", Dean asked.

"Trust me, I asked that same question. Looked her up, saw some of her work and yeah, she's that good", Seth said.

"What's her name?", Dean asked.

"Lexi Santana in Mexico, they might change her name like they did for us.", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"She's cute right", Seth said.

"Very", Dean replied.

"Come on, locker room is this way", Seth said.

Dean followed behind Seth, but not before taking one last long look at Lexi. She turned and smiled at him. He couldn't help but return it.

* * *

After talking to Triple H, he introduced her to AJ Lee and Kaitlyn. They were friendly and she could see them becoming two of her best friends. They showed her to the women's locker room, but not before stopping to introduce her to more people.

Suddenly, she shivered, not a bad one. She turned in time to see a blonde man watching her. She smiled at him before he disappeared around the corner.

"Oh, that's Dean Ambrose, our lunatic and Seth Rollins, the I'm too good to be in developmental", AJ said.

"So stay away from them?", Lexi asked a bit worried.

"Harmless, friendly", AJ said.

"Dean doesn't talk much, and if he does, it's mostly with the guys. Seth, even though he feels like he's too good for NXT, he's a good guy", Kaitlyn said.

"Now come, let's finish this tour up so we can get ready for tonight", AJ said, taking her arm.

Lexi nodded. Dropping her bags off in the locker room, she made her way to the ring. She smiled and looked around. She couldn't believe she was actually here. WWE.

"Hi, you must be the new girl", she turned to see Seth.

"Yeah, Lexi", she said, holding her hand out to him.

He shook it. He threw a thumb over his shoulder to Dean.

"This is Dean", Seth introduced.

"Hi", she said to him.

He cleared his throat and shook her hand. He took a step behind Seth and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"So you're the one who has some of the women with their panties in a bunch.", Seth said.

"Just doing my job", she said.

He nodded.

"We get that. You must be really good for them to push you", Seth said.

"I don't think so. If I feel like this is good for my career, I'm going to take it.", she said.

"Trust me, if I was given that chance, I would take it too", Seth said.

"Unless its something degrading, then it's a big fat no", she said.

"Like bra and pantie matches?", he asked.

"Exactly. Don't get me wrong, I get that those women had to do what they did, but that's just not me", she said.

Seth and Dean nodded. She met Dean's eyes.

"Lex", Roman waved at her before walking over.

He looked at Dean and Seth and sent them a nod.

"You two have met?", Seth asked.

Roman nodded. Dean felt like this was Roman's way of calling dibs on her. Dean felt deflated. He tapped Seth's back.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around Lexi. Good luck tonight. See you later Roman", Seth said.

Once they left, Roman looked at Lexi. Since meeting her he felt protective over her like a big brother. He could tell how nervous she was and knew some of the women in the locker room were a bit jealous and pissed at her for taking a spot that they felt should have been theirs.

He would be the friend she would need at work. He's been in her position of being the new kid and having to deal with jealous guys who felt like he was intruding on their territory.

"So, how did it go?", he asked.

"I have a match against Kaitlyn tonight.", Lexi said.

"Kaitlyn is friendly, it's a good start", he said.

She nodded.

"I met her and AJ", she said.

Roman nodded. They would be good to her.

"After the show, want to come over to my place to meet my girlfriend and our daughter? We'll even feed you", Roman said.

She laughed.

"Sounds good, I need more friends around here", she said.

"Great, I'll let her know", he said.

Lexi looked back at the ring when she was alone. Taking a deep breath.

"Don't be nervous", she turned to see Dean.

"I'll try", she said.

"And don't let what some of the women are going to say, get to you.", he said, kicking at an invisible object on the floor.

"I won't", she replied.

He nodded. He turned to leave.

"Thanks", she said.

He looked over his shoulder and nodded before leaving.

"Don't be nervous", she whispered to herself.

 **A/N: The new story in the Dean & Lexi story is called, Girls Like You. First chapter is up. Yes, it's the maroon 5 song. It will be updated on Monday.**


End file.
